Liz Reynolds
Liz Reynolds was a young woman living in the town of Perigord. Similarly to Mike, she had visions of the Tall Man, and even forged a mental connection with Mike during the latter's stay in a mental institution. Phantasm II As the film opens, Liz narrates that she has seen dreams of the Tall Man and Mike for the past 8 years(since the events of the first movie), and describes the Tall Man's attack on Reggie's house. Living in fear, she hopes Mike will find her. Later, Liz and her sister Jeri lead their grandmother to church to say goodbye to their grandfather. Jeri has to leave early, upsetting Liz. Wandering in the mausoleum on her own, she runs into the Tall Man, recognising him immediately. Finding her grandmother missing, Liz returns to the mausoleum, only to be attacked by the Tall Man and then captured briefly by a Lurker - her grandmother. She escapes, and encounters Father Meyers, but the latter is killed by a Sentinel. Hiding in a grave, she is found by Reggie and Mike, whom she is immediately infatuated with. The two take Liz to an abandoned house that they're occupying, along with Alchemy. Mike and Liz spend the night together. That same night, the Tall Man kidnaps Liz, forcing Mike and Reggie to go rescue her. Liz manages to escape and burn an undertaker alive, and the trio reunite and find the White Room. There, Mike shows Liz the power of the Dimensional Fork before the Tall Man ambushes them and throws Reggie and Mike at the gate before trying to embalm Liz. With a Sentinel and hydrofluoric acid, the trio defeat the Tall Man and escape in a hearse with Alchemy - however, she betrays them, kicks Reggie out and takes control of the hearse. Mike and Liz reassure one another that it's merely a dream, but the Tall Man reappears, confirming that it's not. Phantasm III: Lord Of The Dead Reggie runs to the hearse's crash site and finds Mike unconscious and Liz dead, her face being gnawed on by Lurkers. Despite fighting some of them off, the two are surrounded and the Tall Man appears. A Lurker provides him with Liz's head, which the Tall Man uses to taunt to Reggie. After Reggie protects himself and Mike with a grenade, a displeased Tall Man takes the head with him. Notes * The character of Liz was added to Phantasm II at the insistence of Universal executives, who wanted Mike to have a love interest. After Coscarelli regained creative control for the sequels, she was promptly killed off. * Despite Liz's overall irrelevance, the character's death does foreshadow Mike's future. Given her mental connection to Mike and the fact that the Tall Man takes her head specifically, it's likely that she too had a Gold Sentinel implanted and was part of a similar conversion process as the one Mike endures in the later films. * The character cameod in Roger Avary's unproduced Phantasm's End script, as one of the Tall Man's trophies in his mansion on the Red Planet. Appearances * Phantasm II (1988) * Phantasm III: Lord Of The Dead (1994) - Archive footage and corpse